The Chipmunks Go to the Movies
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go to see the newest romantic comedy in their theater while encountering high snack prices, boring previews, kissing scenes, and Alvin whines the whole time. One-shot, cartoon! Written while I was bored!


**~The Chipmunks Go to the Movies~  
>~by ChipetteGirl10~<strong>

The sun beat down on Los Angeles, California, and 12-year-old Alvin Seville was sitting outside in the 70-degree weather dribbling a basketball absent-mindedly in his driveway. His blue-clad, bespectacled brother Simon was sitting on the porch steps reading a book while his other green-wearing brother Theodore sat down next to Simon, newspaper in hands. The chubby chipmunk's green eyes scanned over the newsprint with curiosity. A smile lit up his face when he found just what he was looking for.

"Guys! Three new movies came out yesterday!" he exclaimed, causing both of his older brothers to turn and look at him. Alvin's azure eyes jumped to the paper in Theodore's hands, and the chipmunk suddenly came rushing over.

"Yes! They released Descending into Dark!" Alvin shouted excitedly, throwing his ball across the yard to get a better look down at the news. Simon scoffed.

"That's rated PG-13, Alvin," he remarked, earning a glare from the capped chipmunk to his left.

"So? And just what do you want to see? A re-release of a pixie version of Cinderella?"Alvin retorted snidely. Simon rubbed his temples and mumbled something incoherently.

"Well, how about we go see Nothing Matters?" Theodore interrupted the two bickering brothers with his input on the situation at hand. Alvin and Simon's eyes flew to their small brother. He wanted to see a _ROM-COM? _

"Are you sure about that, Theodore?" Simon asked, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Theodore nodded. Right then the trio heard a voice cut in from the bottom of the driveway.

"Looks like you guys are going to the movies!" Brittany shouted, hand placed on her left hip.

"Yep! We're going to watch Nothing Matters!" Alvin called to her. Brittany stifled a laugh and walked up to the brothers with Jeanette and Eleanor in tow.

"Can we come with you guys?" Jeanette asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Simon responded, causing Jeanette to blush immensely. They both looked away, eyes cast toward their siblings.

"Then let's go," Eleanor said somewhat commandingly, starting down the driveway.

**~At the Movies~**

The movies were quite crowded, considering it was the second day since three new highly-anticipated movies were released. The Chipmunks and Chipettes stood in the ticket line, Alvin and Brittany impatiently waiting for their turn up front. Theodore and Eleanor were glancing over at the snack menu at the snack counter, planning ahead of time what they were going to buy. Simon and Jeanette were talking about their upcoming weather project in school.

"Next please," the ticket lady called, grabbing Alvin and Brittany's attention. The pair walked over to the front of the line with their brothers and sisters behind them.

"Six tickets to Nothing Matters, please," Brittany said sweetly, giving the ticket lady and innocent look. The lady rolled her eyes and handed them tickets, peering down from over her glasses.

"Thirty dollars please," she said, sticking her right hand out expectantly.

"But we're the Chipmunks and Chipettes! We did some of the songs for some of these movies' soundtracks! Can't we get a discount?" Alvin whined.

"Alvin," Simon hissed into his ear, "pay the lady thirty dollars. I'm not getting arrested…_again."_ Alvin sighed in defeat and pulled three ten-dollar bills out of his jean pocket and handed them to the lady. The lady moved them along to the snack counter.

"I don't want to wait," Alvin said, whining again. Simon smacked him on the backside of the head.

"Quit whining! It's driving me crazy!" the blue-clad said. Alvin smacked him back. Jeanette grabbed both of their wrists.

"We don't want to be thrown out of here," she said, glaring at both of them with her emerald-colored eyes. Alvin and Simon calmed down and crossed their arms, looking away from each other.

Five minutes and a few more glares later, the chipmunks were at the front of the line.

"May I help you?" the lady at the snack counter asked. Alvin nodded, whispering to everyone about their orders.

"Yes, ma'am. I need three medium buckets of popcorn, two cherry ICEE's, two Coca-Cola ICEE's, two blue-raspberry ICEE's, three packets of Sour Patch Kids, and three packets of Swedish Fish," he said. The lady nodded and called to her co-workers at the food machines.

"That's sixty-three dollars, kid," she said. Alvin glanced at everyone else. They all pooled some of their money and handed the total to the lady. They took their food and tickets and handed them to the usher at the movie hall. They all went into Theater 7. The previews were playing, as usual.

"Great, previews. This is fantastic," Brittany groaned sarcastically. Alvin agreed with his counterpart as the group of six filed into the back rows. Simon and Jeanette sat next to each other to share their candy and one of the popcorn bags, blue-raspberry ICEE's in hand. Alvin and Brittany had the cherry ICEE's, and they also shared the popcorn and candy. Theodore and Eleanor had the Coca-Cola ICEE's, and the same as their siblings, they shared the popcorn and candy.

"Previews are boring," Alvin said. Brittany nodded.

"They set the movie start time back. The movie NEVER plays on time because they always have ten previews at the time it starts," she added.

"Just relax, the movie will start soon enough," Theodore said. Alvin snorted in response.

"It better."

**~Fifteen Minutes Later~**

"Finally!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon slapped a hand over Alvin's mouth. Alvin smacked Simon's wrist, which seemed to work as Simon's hand shot back. The movie began with a scene where a teenage girl was arguing with her mom.

_"MOM! Please let me go with Josh and Oliver! Jamie, Ferrara, and Nicole are going!" a brunette girl shouted at her mother, fists curled at her side as her side ponytail flipped back._

_ "Ugh, Monica, fine. You may leave, but this is IT. You're broke, so I'm giving you money, but until you pay me back for this you can't spend any more money," the mother said in defeat, handing over a large wad of cash to her daughter, who bounded out the door with a "love you." _

"Mothers shouldn't give in like that," Theodore whispered to Eleanor.

"Try telling that to Miss Miller. This movie seems like the story of my life. That girl is just like Brittany, the way I see it," Eleanor whispered back, receiving a small laugh from her chubby counter.

_The brunette walked outside and darted down the street to a house with yellow clapboard siding, where a ginger-haired girl was waiting with suspense._

_ "So what did your mom say?" the ginger asked the brunette (Monica). _

_ "She said yes!" Monica shouted excitedly, "Now you, Nicole, Ferrara, and I can go to the mall with Josh and Oliver!"_

"I wonder if Josh or Oliver is the one she ends up falling for, or if there's another boy involved," Jeanette commented quietly. Simon nodded, his blue-gray eyes never leaving the screen.

_"Let's go then, girl!"the ginger-haired girl, presumably Jamie, shouted, hopping into a red convertible where another, older-looking girl with the same hair color as her sat in the driver's seat._

_ Monica grinned at her._

**~Later into the Movie~**

"It was Josh! You owe me twenty bucks, Alvin!" Brittany whispered rather loudly to the red-capped chipmunk.

"Ugh, I don't want to pay you," Alvin said, becoming whiny again. Brittany smacked him.

"Cough it up," she said. Alvin distracted her by turning her head back to the movie, where Monica and a blonde boy named Josh were kissing. Brittany's expression fell into a loving one.

"Aww…they're perfect for each other!"

Alvin looked on disgustedly.

"Eww."

**~After the Movie~**

"I am never watching a romantic comedy EVER again," Simon stated, shuddering as he threw away an empty popcorn container. Jeanette nodded in agreement, as did Alvin.

"I. Hate. Kissing. Scenes," he said. Brittany shrugged.

"I think it's cute," she said, smiling a bit at Alvin. Alvin smiled back at her briefly before turning away.

"Let's go home," he said. Everyone else agreed.


End file.
